(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, typically includes two panels with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal display is a display device that controls transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the filed generating electrodes to change directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The two panels, e.g., an upper panel and a lower panel, of the liquid crystal display are typically supported by a spacer disposed between two panels to maintain a cell gap.
In the liquid crystal display, a light blocking member that extends overlapping the spacer may be provided to effectively prevent light leakage due to the spacer.
However, when the light blocking member extends only in a pixel where the spacer is disposed, deterioration of display quality, such as spots, occurs due to a difference in an aperture ratio between the pixel with the spacer and the pixel without the spacer.